


A Better John

by Rubyya



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A quick rewrite of episode 54 and 55, where John attacks Arlo for the first time after Sera is suspended.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	A Better John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazerDroid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RazerDroid).



Her power cuts through my skin like butter. Arcs of power flaring and slashing. The other isn’t any better. Her wind whips around me and steals the breath from my lungs. But why are they doing this? I never messed with them, I stayed in my place. I’ve learned, abusing power gets you nowhere. Abusing power makes your friends hate you, makes the school turn on you. So why? Why do these girls get to do it, on the assholes orders, and get away with it, but I didn’t? 

I hadn’t been attacking the defenseless. I had been standing up for them! Yet here I am. Lured in by promises from a King. I should've known People only get to be the King of a school if they disregard the rules. And I’m tired now. Tired of pretending to fit into their perfect hierarchy. I tried. I played the good cripple, and all it got me was more pain. Well, I did get Sera. She was the best thing about this damn school. Then she leaves and everything falls down like a house of cards. If it’s gotten this far I guess it’s my job as a Joker to finish it off. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes glow orange as I copy the girl's abilities. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I explode in a whirlwind, shaking the girls off and standing up. Arlo doesn’t look phased by this new revelation, and simply signals for the girls to attack me again. Like they’d have any chance of beating me. A few well thrown arcs of energy have both of them on the ground in pain. I could easily finish them off, but I don’t. They were nothing more than pawns in Arlo’s plan. 

And why attack pawns when you have the King in front of you. My first tunnels of wind hit him straight in the chest, his eyes open in surprise. Bet he didn’t think I could move that fast. He’s smarter after that, dodging my attacks. Instead of responding with his damn barrier he tries to punch me. He knows, he knows how my power works. By the time he does put his barrier up it’s too late. Worn down from my attacks I easily break his barrier. 

Punching him in the face is more satisfying then I could've ever imagined. Sprawled out on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises, he doesn’t look like Wellston’s King. A foot on his chest stops him from getting up. 

“I don’t want anything to do with your stupid hierarchy. I’m doing fine with the way I am.”

I turn away and start the long walk back to the train station. I can make the next train if I hurry.

“You’re an idiot. You could do so much with your power yet you hide it away,”Arlo shouts to my back.

I ignore his outburst. He doesn’t know me, doesn’t know what I’ve done. I’m not hiding my power for me, I’m hiding it for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any other scenes you think I should rewrite, comment them.


End file.
